Jack and Rose
Jack Dawson 'and 'Rose DeWitt Bukater's love affair was one of the central focuses of the film, Titanic, by James Cameron. Prehistory Rose DeWitt Bukater Rose DeWitt Bukater was a beautiful and wealthy first-class passenger aboard the Titanic. She boarded the ship with her snooty mother and her cruel fiance Caledon Hockley. Jack Dawson Jack Dawson was a third-class passenger and a penniless artist, whom was very talented. He won his tickets in a game of poker, and he boarded the ship with his best friend Fabrizio De Rossi. He was also very optimistic and very excited to board the Titanic. History On the Titanic The next evening after Rose boarded the Titanic, she had attempted to commit suicide by throwing herself off of the ship to avoid the arranged marriage between her and her fiance Caledon Hockley. She was stopped by third class passenger Jack Dawson. Jack warned her of how cold the water would be and that if she jumped he would have to jump in after her. When Jack tried to help her back onto the other side of the railing on the ship, she slipped and fell off the railing, leaving her dangling dangerously above the ocean. Jack manages to pull her back over the railing. Hearing her screams, members of the Titanic's crew ran over found them sprawled out on the floor together. Soon after, Rose's fiance, Cal, found them. He attempted to have Jack arrested because he believed that Jack was trying to rape Rose, however, Rose informed him that Jack had saved her from falling to her death. Rose lied saying she looked over the railing to see the propellers, but slipped and that she was very lucky Jack was there to help her. Cal rewarded Jack by inviting him to dine in the first-class dining area with them the following evening. Falling in love The following day, Rose went in search of Jack to thank him for what he did. She found Jack and thanked him. She became angry at him soon after when Jack asked her if she really did love Cal. She didn't find it a suitable conversation and calls him rude, uncouth, presumptuous, and tells him she is leaving. Rose then rethinks this and realizing they are on the first class deck she then orders Jack to leave. Jack laughs at this and out of spite she takes his notebook. But upon seeing the drawings inside she forgets her anger. She tells him he has a talent, he sees people. They spent the entire day talking about their lives. That afternoon, Jack taught Rose how to spit off of the side of the ship. When her mother catches her doing this, she was apalled and took Rose back to her room to prepare for dinner. Another first-class passenger, Molly Brown, assisted Jack in dressing for dinner with the first-class passengers by lending him a tuxedo intended for her son. At dinner, Rose explained to Jack who all of the first-class passengers were and showed him around before dining. He charmed the entire table with his humor and insightful comment about how life is a gift and he doesn't intend on wasting it. As he's leaving, he slips a note into Rose's hand that says, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock." Reluctantly she go and at the clock Jack asks her "So, you want to go to a real party?" He takes her down below decks where the third class is celebrating. But while she and Jack are dancing Cal's manservant, Spicer Lovejoy spies on them. In a deleted scene Jack and Rose are walking back from the 3rd class party while Jack teaches her the song "Come Josephine in my Flying Machine". When they see a shooting star Jack asks Rose what she would wish for she responds saying, "something I can't have" and runs into the first class entrance. The following day, Ruth and Cal forbid Rose to see Jack. Sinking of the Titanic and aftermath The day of the sinking, Jack "borrowed" a jacket from a man in first class. He pulled Rose aside from her tour of the ship, told her that he loved and wanted to be with her, but he had nothing to offer her. Rose rejects him and tells him to leave her alone. That night, Rose went to the bow of the ship where Jack was and apologized. He easily forgave her, and they shared their first kiss at sunset that night. They went back to Rose's room, where Rose asked Jack that he draw her wearing nothing but the Heart of the Ocean necklace given to her by Cal. Afterwards, they locked the drawing in Cal's safe. They realized that Lovejoy was coming to check on Rose and ran down the hallway in an effort to escape from him. The two ended up running through the boiler room into the hold. They wandered into the cargo hold and into the back seat of a car, where they passionately made love for the first, and sadly, only time. When they returned to the boatdeck, Rose told Jack when the ship docks, she would be getting off with him and they kiss. They feel a lurch and saw some ice from an iceberg crumbled onto the deck. They then found out that the ship had hit an iceberg, and the situation was serious. Rose and Jack went to tell Cal and Rose's mother. However, when they got there, Cal and Spicer Lovejoy had staged a robbery and managed to sneak the Heart of the Ocean necklace into Jack's pocket after seeing the drawing and framed him for stealing it. Jack was arrested and sent down with the Master Of Arms. He was chained to a pipe and left for dead. Rose went back and freed him by using an axe to chop the handcuffs apart. Afterwards, Cal and Jack convinced Rose to get into one of the lifeboats for the ship to escape, because the ship was sinking. Rose got into it, but jumped out as it was leaving and got back on the ship because she refused to leave Jack. Cal, enraged by this, chased the two with a gun down into the ship in an attempt to kill them; However, he failed. The two ran through the rapidly flooding ship, trying to escape the water, which was rising up to their necks. When they reached the upper deck again, the ship split in two. They climbed to the back of the ship and it rose vertically in the air, so they climbed over the railing where Rose had attempted suicide a few nights earlier. Both escaped the shipwreck alive, and ended up in the water. Rose climbed onto a raft of wood from the wreck, however, there was no room for Jack, so he had to stay in the freezing water. He made Rose promise that no matter what happened to him, she would do everything she wanted to do with her life and die an old woman warm in her bed rather than die here with her whole life ahead of her. Jack died of hypothermia that night, however, Rose was rescued. She took Jack's last name and did fulfill her promise to Jack. Rose married and had children and managed to pursue an acting career, just as she and Jack had talked about on the doomed ship. The two were reunited in heaven, when she walks into the grand staircase area, where all the victims of the Titanic are waiting for her. Young Rose is in a white dress, and walks up to Jack, who is standing at the clock. The two kiss passionately, reunited after an 84 year separation. Category:Relationships